She Will be the Death of Me
by dv143
Summary: Clary, goes to live with her mom. But she has a past, a past that despite her attempts to hide are unraveling right before her eyes. So when Jace, a person more like her then she see's takes it upon himself to learn more about her, well she closes herself off. Because she's never let a stranger in. Does Jace have what it takes to stay? Or will, like ever one else, leave?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Clary goes to live her mom, brother, and Luke (Tell me if you want him) And is one tough chick. Riding a sweet car and breaking hearts. But no one sees her pain that she tries so hard to mask can Jace help?**

**Disclaimer: **

**Clary: Say it!**

**Me:No! Never!**

**Jace: Aww come on baby, just say it.**

**Me and Clary: What?**

**MAgnus: (Magically appearing making me say it) Say it!**

**Me: Fine I don't own the Mortal Instruments, happy?**

**Magnus: Just peachy**

**ME: Damn, you sparkly Warlock**

**You just like to rub it in don't you I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS SERIES**

**If I did we wouldn't be waiting till 2014 for more CLACE, SIZZY, Or MALEC**

**On to the story**

* * *

Your time is limited

so don't waste it living someone else's life.

* * *

"Jace I thought you understood this can't work." And the thing was I kind of did. But then I didn't Clary was mine, meant to be with me. We were friends ever

since she moved here a year ago. I felt drawn to her, like I needed to protect her. Which, as it happens she could do all by herself. Her first day here she proved she

could. Lets just say it involves some ones ass being kicked. Very hard and painfully at that.

_*Flashback*_

_I was talking to the guys when this beautiful, red head, with curves galore, came bounding into the school. She was wearing tight black pants with a black frilly_

_ top, a leather jacket, and black combat boots. DAMN! Her stance made it clear "don't mess with me because if you do your ass will be kicked and not lightly." _

_Apparently Sebastian being the jackass he was deciding to ignore this and went up to her and grabbed her ass. Before he could come back to high five Jared, the _

_red head had grabbed his hand, twisted it at an unnatural angle and pushed him against the lockers. _

_"Try that again and I'll think better of letting you keep that _

_hand." No sooner said then done she released Sebastian, who stumbled over to us. All she did was grin and she passed she said _

_"Jon you might want to keep your_

_ friends in check." With that she bounded down the hall to a smirking Isabelle. They turned around and disappeared around the corner. "Dude" I heard someone _

_say, "You got told…by a Girl!" "Shut Up!" I heard Sebastian say. _

_"Really dude, I warned you not to mess with Clary." That got my attention Jon said his sister was_

_ coming to visit since their dad was on the road a lot more nowadays. I didn't expect her to look like that! "That was your sister?" "Dude she is hot" "You've got to hook me up" This is all I heard _

_before all hell broke lose. Everyone was yelling at Jon to get them a date with his sister. Then the bell rang total Cliché if you ask me saved by the bell, but hey it _

_worked. Jon and me made a break for it heading to History class. But even before we could get into the class we heard the commotion. Inside we saw what it was _

_Clary on top of, by the looks of it, Ryan who was sprawled at an awkward angle. _

_"Wow, you boys just don't learn, do you?" Clary purred. Clary hoped off of Ryan to _

_go sit by Isabelle. Jon and me quickly got to our seats. I couldn't concentrate during class because my thoughts kept trailing back to Clary. 'How did she learn those_

_ moves?', 'When did she become so hot?, 'What other moves might she have?' Wow Jace really? That was pretty much my whole morning. Once P.E. came around_

_ I had a full internal conflict brewing. I changed then went out to meet the boys. _

_"Okay, today we'll just do a soccer game, boys against girls. Clary girls captain, Jon_

_ you're the boys'. Alright divide and conquer!" The Mr. Shelly blew that whistle. All the boys were saying things like "This will be an easy victory!" Or "We should go_

_ easy on them." Looking at Jon, he said otherwise _

_"No, we go as hard as we can, no going easy." "Oh, dude come on we don't have to win this game."" No, it's not_

_ that Clary played soccer at her old school. She was good to." "How good is good?" Jon bite his lip "Regionals, State, Country, then world. She didn't win but only _

_because the other girl saw some tapes of Clary and backed out. Clary didn't want to win like that." "Dude, are you serious?" We're screwed!" "How…how..?" "Guys,_

_ come on just keep a cool head and we'll try our best." We circled around each other and got pumped up._

_Clary POV_

_We're playing soccer this was going to be one easy day. I already knocked two guys. I knew that Jon wouldn't hold back how good I was. So right now their _

_strategy is probably try your hardest. Jon you are so predictable. "Okay girls we got this in the bag Clary was tied for World!" Isabelle said. All the girls looked awed _

_then put a smirk on their faces. "Those boys will be getting a beating, Lets do this!" We all put our hands in the middle and yelled "Dominate!" We heard the _

_whistle and got into our positions._

_Jace POV_

_5 minutes into the game we new there was no way in hell we were gonna win. Just as we thought we could make a goal, Clary came and swiped it out from under_

_ our noses. Once the game had 2 minutes left it was 50 to 0. Us obviously being the latter. When the game was done Mr. Shelly, walked over looking like he saw _

_an angel. _

_"Clary, that was phenomenal. We could use you on our team." _

_"I'll think about." Was her answer. "Alright go change!" _

_At the end of the day Jon invited the boys to his house-err mansion is more like it. That house is fucking huge! Clary decided to invite Isabelle. Out in the parking lot a crowd had formed I saw Clary going over. This car was sick a 458 Italia-Ferrari. The last thing I expected was for Clary to push her way through the people and get into-into the CAR! Jon came running and told Clary something she just nodded. _

_"You have to ride with Clary, dude, sorry." I wasn't, I just nodded and got closer. Wow wonder how she got? _

_"Are you getting in anytime during this century!" Clary snapped me out of my haze. "Um… Yeah Coming!"_

* * *

_**XOXO~**  
_

_**dv143**_


	2. Long nights and the Notebook?

**Here is another chapter to She will be the Death of Me. Hope you like it! It was a total of 1,046 words before i did my Warlock Magic on it.**

**Special thanks to my first EVER review of this story: SpideyFreakingNinja.**

**Thanks Hon! **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own the Mortal Instruments Series? I do? Lets clear that up shall we?**

**Roses are red **

**Violets are blue**

**Magnus sparkles like a gay bitch**

** I don't own the Mortal Instruments **

**and looky neither do you. **

**Hence "Fan" Fiction**

* * *

_The magic of our first love_

_is our Ignorance that it can never end.._

* * *

Once I was in the car Clary put the car in reverse and peeled out of the parking lot. I was just looking out the window when her phone rang. Like lightning she

had it to her ear.

"Hello?"

answer

"OH hey! What's up?"

answer,

"He did, oh that's okay."

Answer

"Yeah I'll see you guys soon tell him I miss him and that I love him."

Answer

"K bye."

The rest of the ride I was asking my self-questions, which I really should've been asking Clary. Who was that, a friend? Who's him? A

boyfriend? A close childhood fiend? Well she said 'tell him I love him'. Without even thinking I blurted out

"Who was that?" I wasn't really expecting an answer more like a punch to the arm or something. But what she did say surprised me "A friend, and the guy I was talking about was really close to me back at my old town." Well those made sense see a guy friend.

"Well, I hope you get the chance to go and see them."

"Yeah, I hope I get to too." She replied with so faintly, she probably thought I wouldn't hear but I did. The rest of the ride was really uneventful. The one thing that was on my mind was Clary's voice when she said

_"Yeah, I hope so too."_ She said it with so much longing, sorrow, and the faintest hint of..love? When we arrived at the_ Mansion_ I hopped out of the car and said a thank you to Clary. She replied with a short "your welcome." Then went inside.

Clary was half way up the stairs when she thought better of it and said

"I'm going up to my room, so if any of you pervs get any ideas of joining me I will not hesitate to throw you out of my window. Caprice?" We all nodded our heads while Jon just smirked at us like the idiot he is. Clary got to the top of the stairs and blew up a kiss then went around the corner to her room. Jon was the first to say anything

"Okay stop making googly eyes at my sister, because she isn't kidding she will throw you. C'mon lets get something to eat."

Since no one moved he yelled "NOW!" Everyone started to move either to help Jon with the snacks or they went to the living room. I decided on the kitchen. Once in there I heard and smelled popcorn popping, soda bottles clanking, and Tottino's pizza rolls. I also heard a comment about Clary

"Dude, she is one fiery red head."

"I like it, makes her even more hot."

"More hot? Dude she can't get anymore hot what with her skin tight clothes, smoking soccer skills, and a sweet ride!"

"Guys your talking about my sister." Jon said sounding on the verge of slapping them.

"What? It's not our fault you have a super hot sister!"

The snacks were done so we went out and set them down on the table. Someone decided to watch Super 8. Which as it turns out was a pretty good movie. Since it was only five when we finished we decided on _She's the Man_.

Clary decided to walk in at the part we were laughing our asses off at the blonde douche, Dustin? Whatever his name was making fun of Violet

for wanting to try out for the boys team. We weren't really laughing at the girl no we were laughing at the ass who kept saying girls are not better in sports than

boys because they aren't strong or fast. Which quite ironically just proved wrong today because of how Clary kicked our asses.

Just like this girl probably would end up doing to this guy. She just came in and sat next to Jon and Jake who looked like he just saw a ghost. Throughout the whole movie certain parts like when

she shoved tampons up her nose because they apparently work at 'absorbing nose bleeds'. Then at Duke, who latter actually put them in his nose! By the time

the movie was done we were hungry so Jon, Clary, Jake, and I went to the kitchen to fix something. In the kitchen we decided on diced potatoes, sausage links,

and waffles and pancakes. Like a little breakfast for dinner.

When we were done with the food Izzy was so nice as to make an appearance. Her and Clary took

their food upstairs. The rest of us guys ate in front of the T.V. watching _The Notebook_. I internally groaned, really what idiot picks a chick- flick? Clary wasn't even

in the room! Izzy and Clary came out at the very sad break-up seen yes I just said sad!

Noah just drove away when someone yelled

"Noah WHY did you leave her!"

"She Loves You!"

"You idiot!"

"Noah come back!" Clary and Izzy just burst out in laughter making the guys jump. Guess they didn't see them come in?

After they calmed down they came and sat down with us. We all watched together probably silently chanting "They have to see each other again!" At the part where Noah saw Allie with Lawn, was it? I nearly lost it, you could see in Noah's eyes his heart just broke. Then he started working like hell on that house hopping she would notice. Izzy was actually crying at the lake scene when she said

_"Why didn't you write me? Why? It wasn't over for me! I waited for you for seven years! And_

_ now it's to late." _

_"I wrote you 365 letters, I wrote you everyday for a year."_

_ "You wrote me?" _

_"Yes, It wasn't over, It still isn't over."_ **Cue really passionate ****kiss!**

"Oh...My….God…they…really…love…each…other!" Izzy cried. Everyone looked at her like she had lost her mind. Which knowing Izzy she has a good couple of

times.

"What? Don't look at me like that! They never asked each other 'So where the fuck did all the letters go' did they? No! Because they believed each other

instantly! Like real love."

Once the movie ended we all went to bed girls in Clary's room and the boys in sleeping bags or air mattress's on the floor.

This was gonna be one long night.

* * *

**This is sadly what I will parting with but do not fret my beauties while on Vaca (in San Diego) I will be writing when I should be tanning because I love you guys that freaking much! This goes for my other story as well. Love you all thanks to everyone who alerted and R&R now if you will I would love to hear from you! It will help to motivate me when I'm still in my Vaca dreamy state to write another Chappy.**

**Special thanks to all of you amazing people who alerted or favorited. So review I want to know what you think! **

**So R&R**

**XOXOXO**

**~Alissa3**

**P.S. Have an amazing summer!**


	3. Dancing and Football?

**I'm Back! Yay! First off I'm sorry it's been really crazy. Thanks for all of the Alerts. Please don't be mad. So on with the chapie!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Clary: She dosen't have to say it!**

**Izzy: Yeah!**

**Jace: Like hell she does!**

**Me: Fine! Just shut Up! I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the Characters. The plot and setting is it!**

**I DO NOT OWN MORTAL INSTRUMENTS! **

***Song Disclaimer***

**I do Not own the song Save My Heart By: Jason Reeves. He does not me. Listen to it! It's one of my summer jams!**

* * *

_There's a moment in life_

_When you get tired of chasing everyone and everything_

* * *

In the morning I woke up to hear music blaring. It was coming from the kitchen. I groaned and turned over. Apparently the others boys were woken up to because I heard a lot of

"What the HELL!"

"Dude it's already 11 o'clock!"

"Shut it off!"

"Holy SHIT how'd I get here!"

"Dude what did you eat?"

and the most embarrassing of all "NO, stop, stop, Clary, baby, STOP!"

Jon who was on the couch above the poor bastard threw a pillow so hard at his head he was jolted awake saying "WHAT THE HELL, WAS THAT FOR!"

Someone answered with a "He has every right you were having a perverted dream about his SISTER!"

Dustin just blushed like an idiot. Jon was the first to speak up "Okay guys I say we see what the hell is up with the noise! Agreed?"

"Yeah"

"Sure"

"Whatever" We all headed over to the kitchen only to walk into a food coma and stopped in our tracks. I mean seriously there was pancakes, bacon, sausage, potatoes, eggs, waffles, French toast, you name it. But that wasn't what made us stop Izzy was sitting on a stool swaying to some music playing, while Clary was swinging her hips, and butt in short boy shorts and a tight black tank. Damn!

CPOV  
I was swaying to the beat of Save My Heart by: Jason Reeves while pulling some French toast casserole out of the oven.

_I want what I can't have _

_I wanna make you mine _

_I don't care what it takes _

_I'm fearless with my heart _

_I'll take it any place _

_I don't care if it breaks _

_I wanna tell you things _

_I never tell myself _

_These secrets hurt like hell, oh _

_Call me crazy, maybe I'm insanely _

_Out of my mind but it'll never phase me _

_If I have to, I'm not afraid to _

_Save my heart for you _

_I'm a rebel even if it's trouble _

_I'ma pull you out from the rubble _

_If I have to, I'm not afraid to _

_Save my heart for you _

_Tell me I'm wrong _

_Turn around and run _

_Still I'm gonna save my heart for you _

I turned around then and paused the music to see a lot of stunned guys, a grinning Jon, and a smirking Izzy. I did what any person would do I resumed the music and said

"Dance!"

and started singing along with the words to the song. Smiling and going along with what I said most boys started dancing. Others what I guess could pass for dancing, while others simply shouldn't even try because it was literally painful to watch. But I didn't care we were all dancing and having a really fun time.

_I know you want me too _

_Even if it's not now _

_I'm gonna wait it out _

_But don't you dare forget _

_That moment that we had _

_I know we both felt it _

_I wanna tell you things _

_I never tell myself _

_These secrets hurt like hell, oh _

_Call me crazy, maybe I'm insanely _

_Out of my mind but it'll never phase me _

_If I have to, I'm not afraid to _

_Save my heart for you _

_I'm a rebel even if it's trouble _

_I'ma pull you out from the rubble _

_If I have to, I'm not afraid to _

_Save my heart for you _

_Tell me I'm wrong _

_Turn around and run _

_Still I'm gonna save my heart for you _

_Oh oh _

_Oh oh _

_I wanna tell you things _

_I never tell myself _

_These secrets hurt like hell, oh _

_The first time that you smiled _

_So shyly back at me _

_I couldn't help myself _

_Call me crazy, maybe I'm insanely _

_Out of my mind but it'll never phase me _

_If I have to, I'm not afraid to _

_Save my heart for you _

_I'm a rebel even if it's trouble _

_I'ma pull you out from the rubble _

_If I have to, I'm not afraid to _

_Save my heart for you _

_Tell me I'm wrong _

_Turn around and run _

_Still gonna save my heart for you _

_Tell me I'm wrong _

_Turn around and run _

_Still gonna save my heart for you _

_Oh oh _

_I want what I can't have _

_I gonna make you mine _

_No matter what it takes_

The song finally ended we all collapsed onto the floor laughing.

JPOV

After everybody got over the shock of seeing Clary practically dancing provocatively in a very revealing outfit we started to dance. When

the song finished we ate the food Clary made. Izzy stated she "supervised" which was fine with all of us. Izzy really couldn't cook, I pray

for the best for who ever she marries! Anyways Clary could cook, the food was amazing! Since it was Saturday Jon said people could stay,

go home, do what ever. A couple of the guys went home leaving Jon, me, Alec, Sebastian, Jake, Tristan, Blake and Tyler. Clary was putting

the food away when we started talking about Football. Her phone then just started to ring, Jon was right by it so he picked up the phone

which aggravated Clary. "Jon, give me the phone, NOW!"

"Gotta jump for it pixie!"

If looks could kill Clary would've had us all on the floor.

"Jon, this is the last time I will ask nicely, give me the phone."

Clary said obviously trying to contain her anger.

"That was nice? Clare-bare we need to work on your manners."

That was it for Clary she launched herself onto Jon, straddling him on the floor in less than 10 seconds.

"You wanna give me the phone now? Or should I make it so that you can't have kids?"

Jon looked completely defeated which being captain of the football team said a lot. He never went down without a fight, but something in the way Clary said this he obliged to. He handed her the phone just as it started ringing again.

"Thank you." She got up off of him and answered the phone before it could go to voicemail.

"Yeah?"

answer

"How is he?"

answer

"Yeah, I've been busy really busy. I'm sorry."

Answer

"I plan on it."

Answer

"I'd love to speak to him."

Answer

"Hold on a sec."

She walked out of the kitchen out into hall. I heard a door slam shut so I assumed she went outside.

"Any ideas of what we should do?"

"Play X-box?"

"Movie?"

"How about we practice outside?"

"Yeah"

"That sounds good."

"Lets go get changed."

As we headed over to our bags Clary came back in. Jon invited her to watch us. She said she'd ask Izzy. A couple minutes later they went up the stairs. Then came out a couple minutes later wearing swim suits. Or shall I say what Izzy would call a "fit" suite. When they got down the stairs they both said "What?"

We all replied with a quick "nothing."

"Okay, then lets go!" Izzy said. When we were outside the guys headed to the field, which was right next to the pool. Izzy and Clary dragged two chairs over facing towards us and laid down.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!"

So we played while Izzy and Clary watched from their spots. After an hour and a half we were all hungry. Inside we just picked random stuff to make and ate it. After that the boys and girls went separate ways. We went downstairs to the den. While the girls went outside to continue 'tanning'. All the while I was thinking _I could get used to this._

* * *

**Not my best Chapter. I'm not really happy with it. But I wanted to give you something! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Now for those who read my Author Notes: IF I get 5-10 reviews I might write another ch.3 as a sort of bonus!**

**So review! **

**xoxoxo**

**With Love**

**~Alissa**


	4. Opening up and Feelings?

**Okay, I'm really not sure about this chapter, tell me in a review. Pretty Please! I got reviews I am Loved! Yay! Anyways I felt in a giving mood because a really cute guy talked to me today! twice! Yes! Any ways hope you enjoy! **

**xoxo loves**

**~lissy**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jace: I thought what we had was special?**

**Me: Sorry, I can't live in hyper-reality for forever! I just need to do this disclaimer!**

**Jace: W-what!**

**Me: I don't own any-THING related to the Mortal Instruments.**

***Except for the plot!* **

* * *

_The Future belongs to,_

_those who believe in the beauty of their dreams._

* * *

The rest of the weekend passes pretty uneventfully. Saturday the boys slept over at Jon's again. Then left around noon on Sunday. We didn't see much of

Clary either, too much of the boys' dismay and _mine_? What the hell! I still couldn't sort out my feelings for Clary. On one hand she was hot, pretty, and was

independent. On the other hand I didn't know about the whole serious relationship, I was known as the school player. Never giving a rats'-ass about girls

and their feelings. But now, with Clary that wasn't something I was proud off. I don't know just something about her made me want to be a better person.

Because she deserved better, needs better. _God, what's happened to me? This having internal conflicts about girls! Was not me! Snap out of it Jace! She's _

_just a girl! Do what you would usually do, conquer another one. I can do that. Yeah! Wow, I'm really screwed giving myself -in my mind- a peep talk. _I

snapped out of it just as I peeled into the school lot. Alec and Izzy both found rides to school, leaving me alone to think about Clary. I didn't know what it

was about her that had me so intrigued. I mean she's just a girl! You've seen girls before Jace. So, what's different about this one? The million dollar

question 'What's different about this one?' A truthful answer I didn't know. I just didn't know. Jace you can think about this after class, you need to get to

class. Looking at my watch I saw I had 5 minutes. Shit! I raced into school, just about to turn the corner I bumped into someone, or someone pumped into

me, not just a someone. This one had red hair, tight black pants, a red tank top with buttons down the middle, and black peep-toe pumps. Damn! How did

she do that? Me Jace Wayland never paid attention to a girls clothes!

"Jace, you okay?"

I didn't reply, or more like I couldn't. She had this effect on me rendering me speechless.

"Jace? Are you okay?" She said like she was talking to a baby.

I managed to choke out a "Fine". It must not have been very convincing because she took a step back and looked at me very closely. This made me stiffen, immediately.

"You sure?"

I nodded.

"Because you don't look okay."

I was getting annoyed of this, If I said I was "fine" then I am fine.

She seemed to have gotten the memo.

"Fine, just asking." She stepped away, but not before she said

"Jace?"

I turned to see her looking far away, at something or maybe remembering something that happened a while ago.

"I know what it's like to feel like you have nobody to talk to. I think I know more than anybody." And with that she walked away.

Clary POV

I walked as fast as I could away from Jace, I didn't want him to see me cry. I came to a door of an unused classroom. I opened it and walked in, closing the door as quietly as I could behind me. The last thing I needed was a detention I had enough on my plate as is. Between school, and everything I didn't have time to visit Luce and Daniel. Well, it was good that they only lived an hour away. I needed to see them soon. And somebody else.

Jace POV

I was debating on whether or not to go after her. I mean no body says something like that without a secret right? I was having an internal conflict in my head-again. Listing the Pros and the Cons of going after Clary. So far the cons were winning something like:

.She could kick your ass

.Open up to you and then kick your ass

.Say something stupid which makes her want to kick your ass

.Plain just not want to talk to you.

So either I could get my ass kicked or see a side of Clary that seems like she doesn't even let herself see. I didn't know what it was but something about

this girl wanted me to make sure she was okay when she was upset, wipe away and stop her tears when she cried and then kill the sorry bastard, some

part of me just wanted, needed her. Needed to know more about her, but the more I picked up on the more confused I got, but putting into action my own

conclusion I would say she has a pretty bad past, someone hurt her, I may not have known who but I would. I was determined to. Wow. Now I felt really

deep I mean who was I turning into Ghandi? In the end I just said fuck it and went to go find Clary. I was going into the direction I saw her head to. I

looked into classroom after classroom, I even braved the girls locker-room, not that I minded. Finally I came to a room where I heard a rustling from inside.

I squared my shoulders and walked in.

CPOV

I heard the door open and my first thought was "Wow, I'm screwed!". But those thoughts vanished when I heard a voice that I probably would've least guessed of all, Jace.

"Clary? Are you okay?" When I didn't answer he took a step closer.

"Clary, listen I don't want to pry or anything, but if you want to talk I'm.. I'm here for you."

This only made me cry harder, no one had been there for me for as long as I could remember. I wanted so badly to run to him. Tell him everything that

happened in the past few months, hell the past few years. But I didn't because whenever I got close to someone I remotely thought I could trust, they

would do something and lose that chance. I know a bad habbit. But I didn't become a bad-ass because of my attitude. I got it because I didn't trust

strangers I expected the worst in people until they proved they were trust worthy. So far in my life that had been very few people. I wanted to tell him, so I

did the closest thing I could to truth.

"Jace, that's really sweet."

He exhaled a big breath of air.

"But I don't, no I can't tell you right now, not until I know you better. Until I can trust you."

"Well then todays your lucky day, how about I take you somewhere we can talk at?"

How was I going to start learning to let people in if I didn't at least try? Nothing could be worse, so I said something I hope wouldn't lead to regret later.

"Sure."

JPOV

"Well then todays your lucky day, how about I take you somewhere we can talk at?"

Hell, I went to far. I ruined it. She doesn't want to go with me.

But what she said surprised me.

"Sure."

So I lead her out side to my car and told her to buckle up as I peeled out of the lot.

* * *

**So there it is! Hope you likey! Now PLEASE R&R!**

**Anybody like ONE DIRECTION? No? Just me? Okay...**

**P.s. Love you guys, you're the best!**

**~lissy**


End file.
